


Jim Baby Darlin

by geekykins



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, Dominance, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekykins/pseuds/geekykins
Summary: An alien virus leaves Jim with an unexpected side effect: incontinence. His doctor and lover has to help him through the situation, which may lead them both to a surprising place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This contains ABDL and eventually age play. Don't like it? Don't read. :-P

“Bones, you have got to be fucking kidding me.” 

“I’m sorry, Jim. I really wish I was. These are the side effects of the virus, and they can last up to two months after the other symptoms disappear. 

“And there’s nothing you can do.”

“There isn’t, darlin’. Believe me, I wish I could. I know it’s a little embarrassing. But these things are as high tech as it comes.” 

Jim raised an eyebrow. “High tech diapers?” 

Dr. Leonard McCoy nodded. He could have been ribbing Jim from here to kingdom come about this, but he wasn’t. Jim owed him a lot for that. The situation was humiliating. He was no longer puking his guts out or covered in a rash after being exposed to the alien virus on an away mission. But he wouldn’t be able to keep his pants dry.  _ Fucking side effects _ .

“These are top of the line in absorption and absolutely discreet as can be when it comes to noise, thickness, and smell. They have tested these things with Vulcans, Jim. Even Spock won’t be able to tell when …” he trailed off for a moment, and then continued, “when you use them.” 

Jim felt his face burning. “Yeah, I get it. And I appreciate that. But it’s still embarrassing.” He squirmed on the bed, naked except for the diaper that had been put on him some hours ago when he was just starting to become lucid again. 

Leonard frowned at him. “I can keep you off duty until all of the symptoms resolve, if that’s what you’d prefer, Jim.” 

Jim shook his head immediately. “No way. I’ll go out of my mind keeping off the bridge any longer than I have to.” 

“All right. You’re still relieved for another two days, just to make sure the more aggressive symptoms are completely resolved. That will give you time to get used to things. And remember, I promise it’s only temporary.” 

Jim suddenly sat up straighter as his diaper bulged beneath him. He gasped and quickly looked away from McCoy, eyes burning as he tried to think of anything but the mess he was now sitting in. 

Strong fingers rubbed the back of his neck. “‘S’all right, darlin’. You can’t help it. No one is going to know.” 

“Your staff does.” 

“And that’s what patient confidentiality is for. You know that.” The fingers moved under his chin, tilting up his face until their eyes met. “Besides, do you really think this is the most humiliating thing the crew has seen you do?” 

Jim did smile at that. “I suppose there have been some worse things, some of which were entirely my own fault.”

“Exactly.” Leonard leaned down and kissed him softly on the mouth. “I’m gonna help you through this. So, go on and lie back. I’ll get you changed, teach you how to do it.” 

Jim nodded and did as he told while his lover went to gather supplies. He winced as the mess spread further and tried to think of anything else. 

When Bones came back, he said nothing except for gentle instructions and focused entirely on the task at hand. He didn’t make any jokes, didn’t raise a single legendary eyebrow. Jim sighed a little. It was just a little nice to be fussed over, despite the situation. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ One week later …  _

Jim was surprised to find Bones in his quarters after his shift. “Hey. I forget about a date night?” 

McCoy glared at him. “No, but you conveniently forgot about your check up, Captain.” 

Jim sighed and sat down gingerly. “Come on, Bones, I’ve spent enough time in Sickbay recently.” 

“And you need to keep coming back, so we can monitor your ongoing symptoms. You know that, Jim.” 

Kirk rolled his eyes and stood up. “Fine. Let me change, and you can  poke at me all you want, okay? But nothing’s changed. Not better or worse.” He walked to the dresser and tried to hide a wince when he bent over to pick up a clean diaper. 

“The hell was that, kid? Are you in pain?” 

Jim gritted his teeth. “It’s nothing. Nothing to do with the virus, okay? Let it go.” 

“Can’t. I’m your doctor. Go lie down and let me take a look.” 

Jim shook his head. “Come on, I just got off a long shift, Bones. Let me take a shower first --” 

McCoy down his medkit and stepped closer. “Jim, I know you’re still embarrassed about this, but there’s no need to be, all right? Let me help. You know I can’t sleep when I know you’ve got so much as a tummy ache.” One eyebrow went shooting up. “Unless it’s your own damn fault. Then I can sleep like a baby.” 

Jim turned away and blushed at the word. Despite how discrete the diapers were supposed to be, he still felt humiliated wearing them. Every motion, every crinkle made sweat prickle on his skin, worrying that Spock or someone would notice, especially after he had used it. But no one had said anything. 

Bones stepped closer and pulled him into a loose embrace. “Let me help you, darlin’. You don’t have to go through this alone.” 

Jim blinked back tears and nodded. “Fine.” 

“Lie down on the bed.” 

Jim let McCoy take the diaper from his hands and lay down carefully on his bed. He stared at the ceiling as Bones slid his pants down his legs and untaped the diaper. 

“Well, that rash would explain the wincing,” Bones said matter-of-factly. “I warned you to change often. And you didn’t do a great job with the tapes either.” 

Jim covered his face with his hands. “It’s hard to do it yourself. You made it look easy.” 

“I’ve got some cream to take care of that. Should be a lot better in the morning.” McCoy cleaned him gently with a wipe, applied the cream, and then sprinkled powder on top. Without even stopping to ask Jim to help, he grasped his ankles and quickly lifted his butt to slide the fresh diaper underneath and taped it up snugly. 

Jim felt his blush deepen and didn’t want to lower his hands. It was too embarrassing. He did feel immediately more comfortable down below, however. 

“Aw, c’mon, you can’t hide forever,” McCoy said with a soft chuckle. 

Jim exploded with laughter as a loud raspberry landed on his belly. He frantically flailed and tried to push Bones’s head away. But the playful assault continued until Jim was out of breath and had tears running down his face. 

“That was totally unfair,” Jim gasped as McCoy flopped next to him on the bed. 

“Totally warranted, though. That’s what you get when you don’t listen to your doctor.” 

“Hmph,” Jim grumbled as he pulled off his uniform shirt. 

“In fact, I think I should help you with that every day.” 

Jim just blinked at him. “You’re saying I can’t change myself?” 

“Well, we saw what happened when you tried. I know you, kid. You’re probably too distracted and impatient to do it right. You don’t want that rash to come back or get worse, do you?” 

“The bridge is crew is going to notice,” Jim replied flatly. 

“Just come to Sickbay when you need a change. If anyone asks, tell them it’s ongoing treatment for the virus.” 

Jim sighed explosively and flopped back onto the bed. “Seriously, Bones?” 

“I think it’ll be easier in the long run, Jim. One less thing for you to think about. And if you forget, I will message Spock. Tell him it’s time for your treatment.” 

Jim groaned. “Fine. I will be good and come down to Sickbay, okay?” 

“That’s my boy,” Bones replied with a smirk. 

Jim replied by throwing a pillow in his face. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Jim started reporting to Sickbay more often, Spock immediately questioned the need for further treatment but accepted Jim’s slightly embarrassed, “I’d rather not talk about it. It’s nothing to worry about.” 

And if any of the medical staff questioned the captain showing up at regular intervals, no one said anything. 

McCoy always made sure he and Jim had privacy while he got changed. It was nice to see his boyfriend more often than he usually would. 

“Sorry in advance,” Jim muttered as he hopped up onto the biobed and lay down. “I think something at lunch didn’t agree with me.” 

McCoy merely lifted an eyebrow as he slid Jim’s uniform pants off. “Jim, if you think dirty diapers are the worst thing I’ve seen or smelled, then you’ve got another think coming.” 

Jim chuckled a little and relaxed. He was starting to get used to the routine and becoming less embarrassed about it. Bones was a professional and a father. He never complained about any part of the process. 

Jim stared at the ceiling and talked about his day as Bones changed him. He had to admit that it was easier not having to worry about it. He hadn’t realized how much he was stressing out about it until it was off his plate. He was even almost -- almost -- disappointed as Bones announced he was done and let Jim pull his pants back on. 

“Coming to the bridge with me?” Jim asked. 

“Can’t,” Bones replied. “Staff meeting.” He leaned over and kissed him. “I’ll see you tonight at dinner though. Stay out of trouble ‘til then.” 

Jim winked at him. “No promises.” 

* * *

 

“Can I ask you something?” Jim queried that night after dinner. 

“It’s not time for a change yet. You need one?” Bones asked. He reached out and squeezed Jim’s diaper through his pants. 

Jim felt himself turn crimson. “Bones, what the hell?! Anyone could see! Or hear!” 

“Relax, I made sure the coast was clear first.” 

Jim rolled his eyes. “Well, it’s not about that anyway. I was just wondering if the virus might affect any other … functions down there.” 

Bones raised an eyebrow. “It shouldn’t. Why don’t you tell me? How are things?” 

“Honestly, I really haven’t the urge to do anything until today.” 

McCoy smirked. “That mean you want me -- as your physician -- to thoroughly test out your functioning?” 

Jim growled. “Yes. Report to my quarters immediately, doctor.” 

“Yes, captain.” 

* * *

 

They didn’t exactly race back to Jim’s quarters like a pair of horny teenagers -- but it was a near thing. 

“Been a while,” Bones murmured between frantic kisses once the doors had slid closed. 

“Being sick has that effect,” Jim replied. He grabbed McCoy’s shirt and tugged it off roughly. “Let’s hope everything’s in working order.” 

McCoy took Jim’s face in his hands and kissed him tenderly. “It’ll all work out just fine, darlin’. Now slow down a little.” 

“Hell no,” Jim responded, tugging and loosening Bones’s belt. 

Bones chuckled in response and reached for Jim’s shirt. Clothes continued hitting the floor as they made their way to the bed, trading kisses. 

Jim stopped and stared down at his diaper; he didn’t know how to proceed and suddenly felt nervously. 

“Relax, darlin’,” Bones murmured, nudging him down onto the bed. “It doesn’t bother me.” He climbed on top of Jim and rubbed the front of his diaper. 

Jim bit his lip and groaned loudly. 

“And by the feel of this, it doesn’t bother you either.” He kept stroking. 

Jim started to buck his hips a bit. “Boooones …” 

McCoy chuckled. “All right, I won’t torture you.” He untaped the diaper and cleaned Jim off quickly with a wipe. “See? Ready to go. No problem. What now, Captain?” 

“Fuck me,” Jim gasped. 

“You got it,” Bones agreed. He paused to toss the wet diaper aside and slide a dry one under Jim. Then he took his time opening Jim up with lube and his fingers. 

Jim was clutching the bed sheets and tossing his head. “Not gonna last long, Bones …”

“I know, darlin’.” He sat up, positioned himself, and slid inside with a satisfied groan. 

Jim dug his fingers into Bones’s thighs, moaning as Bones started a steady rhythm. He closed his eyes and just let the feelings wash over him. It had been far too long for both of them. 

Bones was a talker during sex, detailing everything he loved about Jim’s body as they rocked together. Finally, McCoy reached down and wrapped a strong hand around Jim’s cock, and that was all it took for Jim to start cumming. 

“Fuck,” he whispered as Bones followed soon afterwards, spilling his seed deep inside. “Love you, darlin’.” 

Jim smiled up at him sleepily. “Love you back.” 

Leonard moved back and cleaned Jim off with another wipe, sprinkled baby powder on top, and taped Jim into the diaper. He smirked. “Now when you leak, I’ll still be with you.” 

Jim shuddered. “Fuck. That shouldn’t -- in any way, shape, or form -- be hot.” 

Bones laughed and flopped down beside him. “You think too much, darlin’. If it’s just between us, what does it matter?” 

Jim was quiet for a long time, biting his lip. 

Bones sat up a bit more. “Did I upset you?” 

Jim shook his head. “No. It’s just … and it’s fine if the answer’s yes. I’m just wondering … do you like this?” 

“This?”

“You know … changing me and stuff.” 

Leonard stroked his chin thoughtfully. “I love takin’ care of you, Jim. I always will. Maybe this is just making it more intense and … intimate? I don’t know. What about you?” 

“I have no fucking idea. Too many feelings going on at once.” 

“That’s fair. I guess it just is what it is for now then.” He ordered the lights off. “Get some sleep now, darlin’.” 

“Goodnight, Bones.” 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Jim had never been so happy to pee in a cup in his life. He held it out to McCoy triumphantly. 

“Nailed it! Am I cleared for big boy pants?” 

“Yes, Jim,” Bones answered, failing to keep a smile off his face. “You’re back to normal. All of your symptoms are gone. So, just try and stay healthy for a while, will you?” 

Jim winked. “You got it, Bones!” He leaned closer and planted a soft kiss of his lips. “Thank you. For everything. You’re the best.” 

McCoy blushed a little, though Jim knew he would deny it. “Go on, go get back to captaining and driving Spock crazy.” 

Jim gave him a mock salute and headed for the turbolift. 

* * *

 

Later that week, Jim rubbed his temples as delicate negotiations entered their eighth hour. He and Spock were helping to broker a trade deal between two planets, and it was incredibly complicated. 

_ This is a time when wearing diapers would help _ , Jim thought.  _ Then I wouldn’t have to get up for a bathroom break. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? _

“Gentlemen, let’s take a short break,” he announced. “We could all use a moment to gather our thoughts.” Once he got murmured agreements from everyone, he made a beeline for the bathroom. As he relieved himself, he wished Bones had been roped into this. It felt strange not seeing him for hours at a time, especially since he had needed to see him even more often when he was getting changed. 

_ That was nice _ , he thought as he washed up.  _ Just the two of us for a few minutes, couple times a day.  _ He felt himself blushing and shook his head.  _ Why am I still thinking about all this diaper stuff?! It was humiliating!  _

_ Well … maybe it wasn’t just about that. It’s always nice to be the center of Bones’s attention.  _ That sent his thoughts going in a direction that was inappropriate for work. He splashed a little water on his face, dried off, and prepared to get back to it. 

* * *

 

Jim flipped over onto his stomach and heard a deep growl come from the other side of the bed. 

“Damn it, Jim, if you just lie still, it’ll be easier to sleep,” Bones complained. 

“For you, maybe.” He flipped back over. “I can’t help it. I can’t sleep. Can’t get those negotiations out of my head.” 

“Try counting sheep.” 

“I did. Number five crashed into the fence, and then I got distracted.” 

“Oh, for the love of … do you want me to replicate you some warm milk?” 

“Don’t think it would help. I just can’t get my brain to shut off. And it didn’t help that in the middle of everything, I kept thinking back to stupid diapers. Stupid brain.” 

Bones was quiet for a minute before getting out of bed. 

“Aw, c’mon, don’t go back to your room --”

“I’m not.” McCoy went over to Jim’s dresser and grabbed some items. When he came back to the bed and turned on the bedside lamp, Jim could see a diaper and baby powder. 

“Fucking hell, Bones, I don’t need that anymore.” 

“I know that, Captain. But I think it might help you relax.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I noticed that whenever I was changing you, you would come in babbling your head off. But by then end, you would get quiet, and your heart rate would slow down. I think it relaxes you.” He unfolded the diaper. 

“What? No, that’s ridiculous. It’s humiliating, Bones!” 

“Well, some people like that kind of thing, and there’s nothin’ wrong with it. You have a lot of responsibility on your shoulders, Jim. I imagine that it feels good to let a little go now and then.” 

Jim tried to think of a response, but the thoughts kept flying back out of his brain. While he was nonverbal, Bones lifted him up by his ankles, slid the diaper under him, sprinkled powder on, and taped it up. He set the powder aside and turned off the light. 

“Now, go to sleep, darlin’.” Bones pulled the blankets up and patted Jim’s padded butt. 

The crinkle of the plastic, and the warmth of it did things that Jim that he wasn’t entirely comfortable thinking about. He suddenly felt safe and cared for. He rolled over to Bones, let him wrap him up in his arms, and breathed deeply. He didn’t have to worry about anything or be captain of anyone until the morning. And he was safe if he had an accident. Bones wouldn’t judge him; he would just take care of him, like he always had. Like no one else ever had, even when Jim had been a child. The smell of baby powder made him feel small and free all at the same time. He shifted his hips just a little, his crinkly diaper rubbing against Bones’s boxers. He wasn’t the one in charge now. Bones had made the decision and done all the work. All Jim had to do now was sleep; he too little to make big boy decisions. 

A hand stroked down his back, patting his diaper again. “That’s it, darlin’. Go to sleep.” 

Jim closed his eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Jim strode onto the bridge and was about to ask Spock for a status report when he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

“Captain, you appear to be out of uniform,” Spock informed him, looking as shocked as Jim had ever seen him.

“What are you talking about …” Jim trailed off as he looked down. He did have his uniform shirt on, but below the waist, all he had on was his diaper. He felt himself turning red.

“Is that a diaper?” Sulu asked, standing up.

“What? No, it’s … uh …”

His crewmates clustered around him. “Should he even be in charge if he’s just a little tiny baby?” Uhura asked.

“What?!” Jim shouted. “Lieutenant, that is enough. It’s just a --” He was cut off as his diaper flooded abruptly. The sound was incredibly loud on the hushed bridge. “No … what the hell … I’m past this …” The warmth suddenly pooled in his groin did feel good.

“Aw, the little baby cannot stay dry,” Chekov cooed. “Surely he should go down for a nap.”

“But first, he needs to be changed,” Spock stated.

And then Jim found himself lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling and the smiling faces of his crew. He was helpless to resist as his diaper was untaped. His hands balled to fists, and he flailed them impotently.

“Aw, he looks upset,” Uhura observed. “Here, this should help.” She placed a pacifier in his mouth, and Jim automatically began to suckle. It felt so good, especially as the dry diaper was taped snugly around him.

Jim moaned and bucked his hips. He rolled over onto his stomach and started to hump the floor, rubbing his sensitive cock against the diaper.

“Naughty little boy,” Bones murmured, massaging his padded butt. “You gonna make little bitty stickies in your diaper, Jimmy? In front of everyone? Clearly this is where you belong. Not in charge, but on your belly in diapers.”

Jim groaned more loudly and started to speed up his rhythm. He sucked harder on the pacifier and started to come all over himself …

* * *

 

“Well, that looked intense,” Bones commented.

Jim slowly opened his eyes and realized that his thumb was in his mouth. He withdrew it. “Hmm? What?”

“Looks you had a pretty good dream. Woke me up with your bed humping.”

Jim rubbed his eyes and felt his cheeks blaze.

“Did you come in your--”

“No! No, this is wrong and gross, and I’m not doing it anymore!” Jim sat up and ripped off the diaper, hoping Bones couldn’t tell he was lying.

Bones sat up as well. “Jim, calm down. I wasn’t --”

“Leave me alone! This was a mistake.” Jim stormed off to the shower. He turned the water on hot and stepped under the stream. He wasn’t alone for long.

The bathroom door slid open, and Bones stepped inside silently. He slid out of his clothes and then got into the shower with Jim. He wrapped his arms around him and held on as the hot water warmed them both.

“What's wrong with me?” Jim asked quietly.

“Nothing,” Bones answered immediately. “There is nothin’ wrong with you, darlin’. I know that may be hard to accept, but damn it, you can't control what gets your motor runnin’. People got all kinds of kinks you can't even imagine. Sometimes it's a lifelong obsession, and you wonder if you're the only one. And sometimes you get surprised. Like this one for you. But it's not as uncommon as you think, Jim. It's called infantilism. And it's got nothin’ to do with kids.”

“But Bones … it wasn't just the diapers. I got off on being treated like a baby. In the dream.”

“It's a power exchange, that's all. You enjoyed feeling helpless and having decisions made for you. You have so much responsibility Jim, it's no wonder you fantasize about having none. You don't want to be _with_ a kid. You fantasize about being forced to _be_ one. It's about humiliation and giving up control. Submission. It's a stress release on multiple levels. Honestly, I'm not surprised by any of it. I know you pretty well, you know.”

“And how do you know so much about it? Lifelong obsession?”

“No. I went and read a lot about it. Especially after I realized how changing you made me feel.”

Jim turned to face him. “Really?”

Bones nodded, stroking Jim’s wet hair out of his face. “I liked it. I like taking care of you, and I like bein’ in control. I was surprised, too, but I have seen the disastrous results of more sexual escapades than you. I know there's all kinds of weird things out there. And this one is a little weird, but it's harmless. So long as it's consensual, it hurts no one. If you want to indulge more, I’m game.”

Jim leaned in and kissed him. “Sometimes you being a doctor does come in handy.”

Bones rolled his eyes. “Sure, now you say it now, not when I'm stitchin’ somebody up…”

Jim kissed him again. “Thanks, Bones. I love you.”

“I love you, too, darlin’.”


End file.
